


Two is company, Three is a crowd

by PunkRockBadger



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, First part is fluff and the second part is pure smut, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockBadger/pseuds/PunkRockBadger
Summary: Leona and Ruggie decide to spoil Jack on his birthday, with big Celebrations, and maybe something a little extra afterwards!
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Jack Howl/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Two is company, Three is a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little something for Jack's Birthday ;)

Once the celebrations had begun to die down, and the other Students had slowly filtered back to their dorms, Leona and Ruggie approached Jack.   
Leona placed a gloved hand on the Wolf's shoulder, and squeezed it slightly, bringing him closer. Jack looked a little surprised as he turned to face the Lion, still eating a piece of the magnificent cake Trey had so generously made for him. 

"Leona Senpai, thank you so much for arranging all this for me, I -"

Leona noticed a small blob of icing just below the corner of Jack's mouth. He leaned in close, and slowly lapped it up - making sure to drag his rough edged tongue over Jack's lips as well. Leona wasn't always a fan of sweets, but Trey had done a fantastic job as usual. Leona smirked at feeling Jack tremble slightly beneath him, and he pulled back, licking his lips.

"Huh? I only did this to stop Ruggie's incessant nagging y'know. As the Dorm Prefect, he said it was my duty and that." Leona signed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand "What a pain"

"You know you care really, don't you Leona-san?"

Jack turned his head to see Ruggie making his way over from the other side of the table. He was helping some of the other Savanaclaw Students to clean up (and swipe some left over food from the looks of the plate he was carrying). The Hyena dropped the plate on the table and quickly joined the pair - wrapping a thin arm around Jack's waist.   
Jack tried to hide it, but being squished between his two favourite people inevitably made his tail start to wag. He felt a warm blush settle on his cheeks, as a subtle smile formed on his lips

"Oooh! Someone's happy to see us, shishishishi!!" Ruggie snickered, stealing some of the icing from Jack's slice of cake whilst he was distracted. The First Year suddenly realised, and shook his head, trying to retain his normal, stoic composure. 

"I..I'm not! I'm just happy about my Birthday is all" Jack growled, slightly embarrassed.   
Leona smirked slightly, as he brought his hand up to ruffle Jack's hair in a playful gesture, further embarrassing the birthday boy.

"Oh Leona-san" Ruggie gave the Lion a serious glance, as he placed his free hand across Jack's birthday sash. "Have you told Jack about our surprise?"

Leona sighed deeply, exasperated at Ruggie's bluntness. He grabbed the Hyena's cheek and pinched it, causing Ruggie to stumble forward slightly

"It was gonna be a surprise, until you opened your mouth, you brat"

Jack exchanged confused glances between both the students, his ears pricking up with curiousity. He already was extremely grateful for the work everyone had put in to his Birthday Celebration. He'd even been promised further celebrations of an Unbirthday Party from Riddle tomorrow. Jack had a lot of admiration for Riddle, and the thought of the Heartslaybul's Prefect organising something special for him made him almost dizzy with anticipation.

"You've already done and given me enough. I couldn't possibly ask for anymore from both of you -"

Leona put a finger to Jack's lips, hushing him instantly. His gloved hand moved to start caressing the Wolf's neck, slipping his fingers just under his shirt collar. Jack leaned into the Prefect's touch, tail beginning to wag again.  
Ruggie chuckled to himself, bringing his hand down to grope Jack's arse. The Hyena slipped his nimble fingers around the base of the younger man's tail, stroking the underneath gently with his thumb.   
Ruggie and Leona both glanced knowingly at each other, as they watched Jack violently shiver under both their touches. His face looked a little more flushed, and his his pupils were wide with anticipation. Jack quickly realised that they were still standing by the table, facing possibly scrutiny by the public eye, as he shot a panicked glance over his shoulder. Thank god the other students were busy cleaning up, and hadn't noticed Jack getting felt up by his Upper Classmen.   
He did not want to end up sat in Crowley's Office explaining this act of public indecency. That would be shame he would never live down.

"S..Senpai, I..."

Leona and Ruggie both pulled back, returning to their friendly gestures from before. Jack was relieved, but a little disappointed.   
Leona gave a hard squeeze in his shoulder, and brought his lips close to Jack's ear

"Don't worry Jack. We wouldn't want to spoil all the fun now. We'll carry this on back at the Dorm, at 9PM." The Lion's voice rumbled low in his ear, sending a small shiver down his spine.  
"Be prepared"


End file.
